mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Siren Song
"Siren Song" is episode 9 in season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 22nd episode overall. It aired on Disney Channel in the United States on September 16, 2012, and will air on November 15, 2012 on Teletoon in Canada. It features the only appearance of Serena. Overview When Ethan and Benny discover that a local singing sensation may have a voice like an angel, but in reality she's a vey psychotic and abussive Siren - a mythical creature whose song brings out the self-destructive worst in anyone who hears it. They have to team up with Sarah, Erica and DJ Rory Megabat to form a band and blow her off the stage at the school talent show. Synopsis At school, DJ Monsterbat (aka Rory) is waiting his turn to perform during Open Mic Week. A girl named Serena goes up first, singing a song about pain that causes the audience to start attacking each other. Rory’s temporarily taken by her song as well, but snaps out of it when his mom calls. The next day, he tells Ethan and Benny what happened, but he’s more worried about her stealing the spotlight in the upcoming talent show. Erica stops by with Sarah and tells Ethan that Sarah wants the two of them to do a dance routine for the talent show tryouts but that she plans on bailing. At the auditions, Rory films Serena’s singing and afterward, he shows the video to Sarah, Ethan, and Benny, but her singing sounds like screeching. When Rory says that he doesn’t even remember the song, Benny suggests that she may be a mermaid, so he and Ethan spray her with water to see if she grows a tail. When she doesn’t, she gets angry and tries to slap them, but Ethan grabs her wrist and has a vision of her screeching and turning purple. Once he comes out of it, he collapses in pain, her screeching still ringing in his ears. Benny helps Ethan home and tells him to relax while he plays a new video game, which happens to be about Sirens, mythical creatures whose song can cause people to go crazy. Guessing that she may be a Siren, they build audio equipment so they can record and analyze her song, which gives off massive amounts of paranormal energy. Their hunch confirmed, Ethan says that according to Greek mythology, the Sirens lost a singing contest to the Muses and were destroyed by their own jealousy. The guys decide to mimic the situation by forming a band (becoming the Muses) so they can upset her and then destroy her by playing a negative image of her song back to her. After a laughable audition, the Muse-o-tronics get the last spot in the talent show, and win the adoration of the audience, angering Serena. She begins to sing, which they play back to her until she finally explodes and disappears. The gang is happy to have heard the last of Serena and DJ Monsterbat , though their victory is brief, as Rory is now doing the morning announcements. Cast *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah *Atticus Dean Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory *Kate Todd as Erica *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan *Joan Gregson as Grandma *Kendra Timmins as Serena Trivia *During the scene when Benny scan's Rory's brainwaves, it's revealed that Rory's last name is Keaner Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Siren Song